One and Two
by Tamabonotchi
Summary: It was after the Winter War, and it left everyone broken down. He and she have both fallen, never coming back up. Rukia finds Ichigo alone inthe rain, and can't stand to see him this way. They all want to be comforted.


**A/N: **Yes, a new fanfiction. This time not AU, either! I know Tanabata was yesterday- but I had no time to make any appropriate story. I had been typing this one up for a few days now, so I decided to use this as a consolation gift instead of fluff of some sort.

This has spoilers to a certain degree- I've been sulking over the injured Ukitake in the latest chapter and no mention of him being alright in recent spoilers(at least Shunsui, is!) so I'm very worried about him. Of course Inoue is alright as no shinigami in Hueco Mundo is in serious condition(unless I'm forgetting someone). Hopefully that will remain true.

Another thing I'd like to mention is that the story was inspired by a fanart I just absolutely love of the scene of Ichigo & Rukia both on the ground in the rain, looking broken.  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach by Kubo, including the poem at the bottom. Character death aftermath, angst. Enjoy!

* * *

She finally found him again, walking down the street in the rain.

She bit her lip in worry and hurried toward the substitute shinigami that had done so much in the Winter War, but he still lost.

As did she.

As did them all.

She had to stand still to keep her composure at the fresh memories of the events and what had happened to them in the Winter War.

So much more blood than she's ever seen.

So much from those so close to her and to him, as they had fallen to the ground in defeat.

Some not coming back up.

She had to stop herself from biting so hard she would draw blood- and stop thinking about it all.

She looked back up to the figure of Ichigo was disappearing as he had still been walking. She continued and hurried her small steps to catch up to his larger strides.

She did not make any noise as she was a few feet away from the teenager who had suffered so much- because they both met. Because both were unable to save anyone other than themselves.

If it hurt her this much, she could imagine the pain Ichigo was in.

She noticed Ichigo stop in his tracks as she stopped also, merely 2 feet behind him.

Both remained in silence as she dared not start talking, thinking he didn't know she was there.

"Rukia." He called out.

She should have known. Despite being challenged with sensing reiatsu, he was able to always sense when she was near. He was able to distinguish all of his nakama in the area around him, if they were close to losing.

"Ichigo…" Rukia replied quietly. His back was straight and rigid, unlike the many times she's seen him at this angle before.

"What is it?" He asked. She heard the lack of emotion in his voice, as he didn't want to show any weakness after everything.

Still Ichigo.

"Ichigo, shouldn't you be at home by now? You're not even walking towards the direction of your house." She asked.

"It doesn't matter; I'll get there sooner or later." Ichigo said.

"Why the hell would you even want to be out here in the rain any longer?" Rukia retorted.

"Why the hell are you out here?!" He snapped back, finally turning to look at her. His wore his deep scowl, even more severe than usual. She stared into his eyes and could see anger from what had happened.

She wouldn't blame him if he now had great hatred toward Aizen and his men, Soul Society, and even herself. They all were factors that brought him pain.

She could even see the hurt in his eyes as well as the same emotion reflected in her, surfacing to her eyes.

"I was looking for you." She answered back. She could see the hesitation in his face appear when he heard her. As soon as she saw his faltered movement, he instantly went back to his cold glare, one she was able to rival.

"What does Soul Society want?" He spat.

"I didn't come here on Soul Society's orders, Ichigo…" She said exasperated.

"You don't have to come check up on my all the time, either." He said.

"Ichigo…" She sighed.

"How do you think it's been, having to be back after that war, facing everyone at school?" He questioned.

"…How did Tatsuki take it?" Rukia whispered. Ichigo didn't answer, only gingerly touching his side.

"You weren't there, Rukia." He said.

A pained expression rippled across her face.

She wasn't there to mourn with them, or comfort. Instead, she was in Soul Society dealing with the second death that made it hard not to simply break down.

Ukitake-taichou had also fallen during the war.

Although he had died earlier than the other, no one was able to stop and mourn, unless they wanted to follow with him.

"Instead of here with us, you were in Soul Society." Ichigo continued on. "You, of all people, were not here for Inoue's funeral. She was nakama."

She couldn't take it. It felt each word was stabbing her. She let out a shaky breath as she hurried to Ichigo. He watched her get closer when he felt a fist drive into his stomach, almost in the same place Tatsuki had done a real number on. He stepped back and grunted in pain, when he felt a hand slap his cheek, throwing him down onto the wet sidewalk. He dropped his own umbrella, and was exposed to the cold rain.

He winced in pain as he held his red cheek, and looked up at the shaking shinigami.

"Rukia…" He whispered.

"Why did it have to be Inoue and Ukitake-taichou?" She asked her eyes unreadable. "Both a precious nakama and my taichou died. I had gone to Hueco Mundo to save her, but I failed."

She remembered that time when she saw Inoue so upset, running from Urahara Shouten before running into her. She explained how that bastard told her she shouldn't fight in front lines. Inoue was going to give up trying to fight along with the rest of their nakama, but she told Inoue she shouldn't, and they would work it out together.

They never did, though.

"But why did she have to die?" He questioned. He brought both his hands to grab his hair, pulling his head down to face the ground. He would have never let anyone see him like this, so worn from all that happened to him.

All that she put him through to this point.

The sound of knees hitting the pavement echoed as a light weight alighted on his bent head. His eyes widened when he couldn't lift his head, but could still see the front of her shinigami attire, soaked and shaking.

"I'm sorry…" He heard the strangled apology muffled from his hair as she continued, "For Inoue, for Ukitake-taichou…"

Both remained silent for a long time, neither moved from the sidewalk.

---

_INOUE ORIHIME_

"Here it is." Ichigo said. Rukia looked down at the tombstone, feeling even more wretched than before. She stopped in front of the tomb and noticed beside it was a tomb with the same family name.

"That's her older brother's grave." Ichigo pointed out, seeing her looking at the stone.

"That's right; he had turned into a hollow and tried to devour Inoue." She remembered the early memories, when she first met Ichigo.

She turned back to the former stone that was decorated with dozens of flowers and other offerings from classmates.

She leaned down closer to the tombstone as her fingers as it graced of the letters of her name.

"Inoue…" She couldn't help but whisper her name, as Ichigo remained silent close behind her.

_'Ukitake-taichou…'_

"Thank you." She gave a small smile, as tears rolled down her cheek. Remembering all the memories of both flashed through her mind.

She slowly straightened back up, still staring at the stone. She let the tears drop to the still wet ground, leaving her face red and puffy.

Rukia said nothing as she looked up at Ichigo, staring right back at her. She was a little taken aback by his expression no longer solemn, but tender.

"Ichigo…" She said, but both remained silent.

As they were leaving the cemetery Rukia was slowing, getting ready to tell Ichigo she had to leave, and return to Soul Society.

She was surprised when a strong hand grasped hers and began tugging her forward. She looked up to seeing it was Ichigo's hand holding hers, pulling her along with him.

Ichigo knew he was being selfish, wanting to hold her. He restrained touching her until then when he noticed she was going to leave.

He knew she had to help with Soul Society, especially after Ukitake-san's death leaving the 13th division with no taichou or fuku-taichou to lead it.

But he wanted her to stay here, if not for a little while more.

Rukia went along, not arguing. She knew what was going through Ichigo's mind, not wanting a nakama to leave. Not wanting _her_ to leave.

They walked home in silence, Ichigo never releasing her hand from his hold, but she didn't complain. He wanted comfort after everything that happened.

They all wanted comfort.

-

_If I were the rain_

_Could I connect with someone's heart_

_Just as it can unite the eternally separated earth and sky?_

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed it- or liked it. Please leave a review!


End file.
